


Who Am I?

by DforDeejay



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Feel-good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DforDeejay/pseuds/DforDeejay
Summary: A short story about 2 boys in junior high; one of whom is gay.This is meant to be a continuation of the short film. Other than the characters, the story is all original.





	1. Chapter 1

The winter break is over.

A new school year has begun. Walk among the hallways and you'll hear the chatter of excited students discussing about their Christmas loot. _My gift is better than yours_ , you would hear them say. Peer through the classrooms, and you'll see a splash of colour as they come dressed in bright apparel and winter garb. It's almost blinding to the unsuspecting eye. Well, their ears and hearts are not ready for the events that will unfold in this story I am about to tell you.

Our story takes place among a class: Class 9W; where there are the usual cliques you expect in a class: Jocks, Nerds, and the Shy Guys. These students are usually being controlled by Micheal, a Latino with a really bad habit of ridiculing people. Any fact he learns about a nerd or shy guy is spread like wildfire around the entire school. The poor soul would have a hell of a time surviving the rest of the term with insults thrown at his back, new 'art' on his locker, the usual. But for one term, he has been eyeing one guy. He has been trying to concoct a plan to destroy him in a big way, but he couldn't find the opportunity for it. But today, it may seem like the stage is set.

"Welcome back, class. Last year, I asked you to make an essay titled 'Who Am I?', where you describe yourself and... well, who you are," boomed the unmistakable voice of Ms. de Leon, the form teacher of the class.

"And today you have to present your essay to the class as a speech." She was met with murmurs that turned on and off like a collective faucet. Clearly, they were about whether they had actually done the assignment. Luckily for them, someone voiced out their worries.

"Hey Ms. de Leon, what if... we did not do our work, huh? Can we...not present today?" The annoying student said. Ms. de Leon, of course was ready for him.

"Not my problem, _Micheal_."

The whole class started to laugh, albeit in hushed tones. They were aware of the ramifications of laughing at him, ranging from wedgies in the hallway to being pelted by rotten fruit in the alley behind school. They were not ready to risk smelling like a dead rat for two weeks. Sensing the volatile situation in the atmosphere, Ms. de Leon continued.

"Well then, I have a jar of names. Whoever I draw is going to present their speech first." She instructed, brandishing a glass jar of lolly sticks with names written on them. With a flourish, she scooped out one stick and read the name out. "Sherwin!"

The name reverberated around the whole room. Everyone, even Micheal, swiveled their necks to watch the shy kid get up from his seat and trudge to the front of the classroom. He was looking at his sneakers the whole way, trying to flatten his curly mop of red hair. In his hands was his essay, ready to present. He was pretending to read his essay, nervous of looking up  at 80 eyes who were staring into his very soul, into every dark corner of his heart, exposing his embarrassing secret...

He was even more nervous as he looked up to make eye contact with Johnathan, the cool(est) kid in class giving him a secret thumbs-up and mouthing "Good luck" to him. With some assurance, Sherwin was able to face the crowd now. With a deep breath, he started.

"Uh... he-hey guys, you know me, so I don't have to uh... introduce myself."  
_Okay, good start so far. No one is bored, no one is jeering at me, no one will laugh at my speech_ , he thought. "I, uh, come from San Francisco... I've lived there for about... 12 years, and uh, I now live here, in New York. And uh..." he trailed off. His nervousness and mental shields starting rising. His hands trembled, fingers closing in onto the flimsy piece of paper, as if it was the only thing anchoring him to reality. All of a sudden, the room filled with a silence. Cold. Dark. Uncomfortable. His mind drifted to all the possible ways this could go wrong. Just as he imagined the first outcome, Ms. de Leon's voice reverberated throughout his skull, yanking him back to earth.

"So, Sherwin, tell us about your family. What do they work as? Have any siblings?"

A few tables back, Micheal noticed Sherwin's mental shields rising. _This is excellent_ , he thought. _I finally have a stage to humiliate this kid! All this time, worth it. This is going to be fun!_ And he was right. Sherwin was getting a bit more nervous to share his family details to the class, let alone society. How was he to tell people that he did not have a standard family? How was he to tell them that he learnt what love is from them, and that their ideologies on love bled into - _Relax! Hey, relax_ , he assured himself. _If I don't tell them, they won't know. Everything would be okay!_ With that, he stuttered on with his impromptu speech.  
"Well... my parents are amazing. They take care of me and love me and teach me all about life," He announced, forcing a smile before carrying on. I'm a only child, and -"

_Now's my chance! He's weak!_

"Haha, LIES! His parents are gay!"

That did it. His secret is out. Sherwin's heart started to palpitate as though he was running a sprint race. Perspiration knitted his brow and face. His eyes glistened. Willing himself not to cry, he yelled, "N-no! No they're not!"

"Oh, yeah? Can you prove it? Can you definitely tell me that you don't have two dads, working as teachers in a community college? **CAN YOU?** "

That he could not, because Sherwin knew it was the gospel truth. _How did he know about who I am? Who told him?!_ He was panicking. Well, Micheal had a source: Aziz, Sherwin's friend since second grade who was blackmailed into spilling information about Sherwin's family, causing the latter to be humiliated as such. Luckily for him, Ms. de Leon came to his help.

"Now, now, Mike. That's not nice." As expected, Micheal did not care one bit about her. Then again, does he ever? Ignoring her pleas, he carried on tormenting his prey.

"That's right. You can't. What's even better, I have reason to believe that their 'excellent teachings' have influenced you. Everyone knows you have going gaga over Johnathan here for a semester. Ain't that right, John?"

All the while, Johnathan had his face behind a book, listening to the exchange and was flaring up internally. Just as he was about to yell at the bully, he had been dragged into the fray by Micheal himself. And now... he was at a loss for words. What should he say to ease the tension? Micheal noticed his silence as used it to his advantage, taking it as a silent subservience to his claim. Smilingly, he turned his vice-like verbal grip back to Sherwin, who was in tears now.

"See? The poor guy can't deny it. And neither can you. So you are gay. So let me ask you this again. Who are you? What are you? If you're a normal human you would like someone else, like Sherrie or Danielle. Why John?"

"Micheal, that is enough," Ms. de Leon retorted, but Micheal was on a roll.

"So? Are you going to stand there? ANSWER ME!"

"MICHEAL OLIVIERO! That is enough! Say sorry to Sher- where'd he go?"

Content that he made his long-time target break down and run out of class, Micheal leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did they do this to me?!_

Sherwin dashed into the bathroom, his head in his hands already scalded with hot tears. It was lucky enough that he survived the battlefield of his classroom. Cranking the intensity of the tap water all the way to its max, he crumpled to the floor and started to sob piteously. Just when he thought he could sob alone, someone whom he least expected entered.

"Yeah, Mike shouldn't have done that. I'll make him pay for i - hey, what's wrong?"

It was Johnathan. The other guy whom Micheal dragged in to this mess. The other sacrificial lamb. What's he doing here?  Sherwin, ignoring him, resumed sobbing.  But Johnathan was having none of that. Striding over to the sad heap that is Sherwin, he grabbed his shoulders. The redhead yelped in indignation as he was pulled to his feet. But that annoyance was quickly replaced by comfort as the suave Italian boy of his dreams took his head in his hands and wiped away his tears. Sherwin liked that feeling. In fact, he liked being around John. He just radiated happiness, comfort and love. With that feeling in mind, he began to pour out his woes to John.

"I think you know, man. Is it wrong to be like...this?" He started, gesturing to his whole self. John opened his mouth to say something but Sherwin did not notice it and continued. "Am I weird to like you? Am I weird to like people at all? What if he's right? I mean... who am I? What am I? Am I even human? I..." He trailed off and was overcome by tears again. But Johnathan was having none of that.

Without thinking, he pulled Sherwin into a tight embrace. Of course, Sherwin was stunned by his gesture, and stopped crying.

_I don't want... to let go... I want us to forever be like this, John..._

Still hugging him, Johnathan confessed, "He didn't insult you alone. He also thrashed me. After you ran out, Micheal mockingly yelled at me to go help you, which I would have done without the extra yell." Hearing this, Sherwin abruptly pulled away and looking into his almond-shaped black eyes, he questioned, "Didn't anyone stand up for you? Aren't you the most popular person in this school? Surely someone must have stood up for-"

"Maybe, but considering Micheal, do you think they would? Not a lot of people know me. Heck, when you started liking me, did you know me?" Sherwin blushed as he reminisced the days when he used to hide behind bushes, behind lockers and up trees to spy on Johnathan. But his boyfriend's stern disposition brought him back to reality. He subtly shook his head, fearful of what Johnathan would think.

But Johnathan merely smiled faintly, saying, "Don't be sad, man. It's natural... for all you guys to fall for my sweet cute face," before pouting his face to look sexy. Both giggled at that fact, after which Sherwin questioned something. He was the least popular boy in school. How did he get to be with the most popular boy in school, who has a whole queue of girls willing to date him? As though John read his mind, he put that worry to rest.

"Look, man," Johnathan chuckled, putting an arm around Sherwin. "I like you for who you are. You're funny, cute and you're just like me. You see the good in people, even people like Micheal. As long as I have you, the only one that matters in my life, do I really need anyone else?" He finished, looking into Sherwin's big brown eyes. That melted his heart like an snowman on a hot day. His eyes started pooling with tears again; But this time, it's not of sadness. 

_Yeah. This is why I love you, Johnny._

"Aww, Johnny..." Sherwin began. But Johnathan did not let him finish, as he took Sherwin by the hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"We're going to finish your speech."

"W-we?"

"Yes. I'm helping."


	3. Chapter 3

If he thought he had embarassed the two to the extent that they would not fight back, Micheal is sorely mistaken.

Johnathan barged back into the classroom, pulling a very nervous Sherwin along. Haha, you gay kids ready for Round 2? 

"Hey look, the cute couple is back from... whatever they did in the bathroom? Did you guys suc-"

"Zip it, Micheal Oliviero." Johnathan's voice startled Micheal and everybody into silence. Sherwin could sense from his shoulders tensing that Johnathan was riled up and nothing, not even Micheal's formidable nature, was going to stop him. "If you didn't learn proper manners from that barn you grew up in, here's a lesson right now: Stop. Talking." His response was met with, again, a subdued collection of 'ooh's. Micheal, of course, was fuming. How could he tell me, me to shut up?! 

Then John relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Ms. de Leon, who was giving a murderous stare in Mike's direction. "So, my friend Sherwin did not finish his speech, thanks to some rude interruptions," he started, pausing to glance at Micheal. "Can he start again, with my help?" Of course Ms. de Leon was amazed. These two just got humiliated no less than 30 minutes ago, and they want to continue? "Er... sure! Why not?" she beamed tentatively. Johnathan returned her smile and faced the class. 

"As most of you guys know thanks to dear old Mikey, Sherwin is gay." This incited a collection of snickers, albeit hushed and contained. Micheal opened his mouth to retort something snarky, but Johnathan and Ms. de Leon stared him into silence. Once he sank back into his seat in 'defeat', John continued. 

"And as most of you do not know, so am I." At this, a lot of people were taken aback, Ms. de Leon. Of course, Ms. de Leon was proud of her students to be so brave to come out with their homosexuality, but sadly, her students did not share her sentiment.  They started guffawing raucously, and John did not mind that. In fact, he expected, and was ready for it. He noticed a wide-eyed Sherwin about to say something and he squeezed his hand, as a silent word to refrain from saying anything. Sherwin understood the message. Once the whole class had simmered down, Johnathan took a deep breath and continued. 

"I get your amusement. Is that wrong. Well, society tells us that it's wrong. But there is no record of any teaching telling us that straight love is the only love there is. That we cannot love people of the same gender..." he added, gesturing to Sherwin, "...or people of both genders, heck, even fictional people," referring to bisexual people and weeaboos (people who love anime characters) respectively. "That we do not feel the same as you; That we do not love the same way as you. While that may be true, can anyone answer this question: Did the Bible, Qur'an, Torah, whatever... say that love only exists in a boy-girl form? Anyone?"

By now, the whole class was transfixed with what Johnathan was explaining; All except Micheal, of course, who did not want to say anything for fear of being humiliated again. And as Johnathan expected, there was silence. Even Ms. de Leon was at a loss; She, too, was mesmerised by her student's wise words. After waiting for another moment, Johnathan resumed his speech. 

"'But society tells us to', I hear you say. And you're right. But consider this: Did we believe society when it said that the Earth would end 5 years ago? Did we believe society when it said that all county schools suck? Did we believe society, which said that our school's basketball team would never succeed in the Inter- State Tournaments? No, right? Then why are we believing society now when it says that a straight relationship is the only relationship?"

His imploration had the desired effect on his classmates, who all felt chills going down their spines. Some even murmured that Johnathan was right. Yes, that's it. My speech is making people rethink their ideals again. I'm on the right track! With this newfound confidence, Johnathan carried on with gusto.

"While we like different people, the feelings we feel do not differ from those that you feel. And while we are not a typical human specimen, we still are human. All I'm asking is for you guys to respect who we are, and I hope you can understand this. Sherwin, have anything to add?"

"Uhhhhhh...?" Sherwin was so awed by his boyfriend's speech that he was still staring at him with a love-struck expression on his face when John turned to face him. Confused and with a chuckle, John shook him out of his daze and repeated the question. The redhead thought for a moment and shook his head. Johnathan nodded to a now teary Ms. de Leon before slinking back to his seat, Sherwin meekly following.

Ms. de Leon sniffled and slowly started to applaud the duo. Pretty soon, (almost) the whole class followed suit and started to applaud the two, who were in their seats. Sherwin was moved by the support and turned to look at Johnathan, who was gulping down some water and giving him a thumbs-up. The applause only subsided after a whole minute. And on that inspirational note Ms. de Leon called out the next person to present. "DJ, you're up!"


	4. Chapter 4

As quickly as it had begun, the lesson ended.

Everybody seemed to have forgotten the drama that unfolded, but they were talking about Johnathan's inspiring speech. John was receiving high-fives, and slaps on the back, and words of confirmation that yes, he did do the right thing and he was absolutely right. Next to him, Sherwin was beaming. He was glad that John inspired a lot of people. Hopefully, they may be able to get new friends soon...

As the two walked to the next class, arm-in-arm, Johnathan felt a tap at his shoulder, then a barely audible 'whoosh'. In a flash, he dodged his head to the left and saw Micheal's fist miss him by an inch. Sherwin was caught unawares, and wheeled himself and John to face the bully. Micheal was annoyed that he could not humiliate them and teach the class a lesson.

"Nobody makes fun of me and leaves scot-free. Don't you know? Never mess with me." Micheal growled. Wanting to give Mike a lesson, Johnathan clenched his fist to throw his own punch (which will cause severe impact), but Sherwin, sensing it, grabbed his wrist. Aware that he does not want the situation to escalate, John relaxed and continued to listen to Micheal's threats.

"Going against me is not recommended for both of you. Unless you want to end up dead, apologise. Apologise for taunting me in class." Both were ready to do this, but they had a condition.

"First, apologise to us for humiliating me and Johnathan. Then we may consider," Sherwin, reading John's mind, instructed. Usually in class, he was the most shy kid, but with John by his side, it was though he had found a newfound strength to speak without stutter, and boldly. Micheal, of course, was dumbfounded by the shy kid's new ability to stand up to him. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. 

"Hah, you guys are not worth my time. Here's a better deal: apologise or face my wrath for the rest of the year."

"How about we tell the princi-"

"No, Sherwin, if he were scared of the principal, would he do this to us?"

"Yeah, fair enough. Then how about the local police? We have multiple crimes to accuse you of, Micheal. Ranging from violence, outright defiance to teachers, and of course, truancy."

"Oh, and the officers would be more than happy to search your locker and find your weapons, wouldn't they? I heard from my basketball mates that you threaten them with a switchblade."

Micheal was cornered. He had nothing to say. His usual victims would meekly comply. What is it with this couple?  Furthermore, they had brought to light his worst fear. Then Johnathan reminded him of something. With a devillish grin, he popped out his switchblade and flashed it at them, who did not even flinch.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." But Johnathan was ready for this.

"Try that to your other people. Not us. We would. And you would not love the aftershock." And with that final statement, Johnathan and Sherwin turned their back on a dumbfounded Micheal and walked to their next class. 

That was one of the problems that the young couple faced. They faced much more, and worse obstacles in their life in high school. But they both knew that they would stick by each other.

When one is down, the other would rush to his side in a heartbeat. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the MARVEL Cinematic Unive- I mean 'Heartbeats', my huge narrative with these two.


End file.
